Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally be used in residential and/or commercial structures to provide heating and/or cooling in order to create comfortable temperatures inside areas associated with such structures. To provide conditioned airflow into such conditioned areas, most HVAC systems employ an air conditioning unit having a fan to move the conditioned air through the HVAC system and into the climate conditioned areas. A top cover may be provided to protect the fan and other components within the air conditioning unit.